1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of metal fabrication and more specifically to a fixturing system capable of holding components in place for large-scale fabrication projects.
2. Description of Related Art
NASA and the aerospace industry require highly specialized equipment for the fabrication of rockets and other aerospace vehicles. These projects require assembly and manipulation of large components with very low error tolerance. For example, in 2014, NASA developed a specialized Vertical Assembly Center to construct the 200-foot-tall core stage for a massive rocket designed for extended manned missions.
Welding and fabrication processes require the use of frameworks to secure rocket components in place during fabrication. Currently, large-scale fixturing systems known in the art are constructed from stationary pipes and rods, which are joined to form a framework. Movable components referred to as shoes extend from the pipes and rods to provide for precise positional adjustments. When fabrication is complete, this framework must be disassembled or stored using large amounts of storage space.
Reusable fixturing systems known in the art cannot withstand the heavy loads or meet stress requirements necessary for rocket fabrication. The use of easily disassembled modular components introduces unacceptable error to the assembly process due to deformation and misalignment of components during assembly. Misalignment may not be visible during fabrication, but can render a finished object unusable.
There is an unmet need in the art for a modular fixturing system capable of accommodating large-scale fabrication projects, such as rockets and other spacecraft.